fight, crushes and help
by noffermans
Summary: Joey has a crush on kaiba, one day he get's into fights will Kaiba help him? Warning Yaoi don't like don't read, i don't own anything!
1. Joey's POV

**I had made this not that long ago, I like it…it's different from my other stories; I think I'll leave it as a one-shot. **

I'm Joseph, Joseph Wheeler. But my friends call me Joey. I don't like it when people call me Joseph. Why? That is none of your business, so piss off. I'm 16 years old, have blond hair and honey brown eyes. I used to be in a gang, but that is in the past. I live with my dad downtown. My sister and mother live on the other side of the country. I miss my sister very much. I go to Domino High school. That is everything about me. No…wait…I have a crush on my biggest rival.

I'm running down the street, I am late for school. Again. Stupid dad for not waking me up. I was putting my blue school jacket on as I ran into the school. The bell rang. "Shit, Shit, Shit!"' I mumbled under my breath. I turned the corner and bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Watch were you're going mutt."

Before me stands Seto Kaiba. He is the CEO of his own company. No one really knows very much about him, only that he has a younger brother. That is the only person he treats nicely. Oh, and that he doesn't have parents. Kaiba—yes, I call him by his surname. Have a problem with that? He is a bastard. He is cold to everyone, except for his brother. He and I are rivals, and for some reasons he calls me dog names. I don't know why he does that, but it's rather irritating.

"I am not a dog! Now get out of my way, I'm late."

I rushed past him into my classroom. I don't want to deal with him now, maybe later. I ran into the class at the moment the last bell sounded and sat in my chair

"Whew…I made it."

"What got you late this time?"

I turned around to see my best friend, Tristan. He has brown hair that he always has in the same style. I've known him since kindergarten. We have been through a lot together. We are known as trouble makers.

"You know, the usual."

"Mister Wheeler?" Oh, God, I've done it now. "If you like to talk in my lesson, then you won't have any problem with solving what is here on the board." I sighed as I turned around and did as I was told.

The bell for the break sounded through the school, so Tristan and I had a race to the cafeteria. Whoever lost must pay for the other's lunch. I won and I was very happy with that. We sat down at our usual table and started to eat lunch. A few tables away Kaiba sat alone, typing away on his laptop. Probably doing some work for his company. My eyes glanced over at him every so often. Man, I really had fallen for the guy, hadn't I?

"Why are you staring at Kaiba?" I turned to look at Tristan.

"I am not staring at him," I told him.

"Why is he then in the direction of your gazes? I believe that is called staring."

"I'm not staring!" I said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, sure…whatever floats your boat, Joey."

I mumbled a curse under my breath when he said that.

"What is the dog barking about?"

I grew stiff when I heard that icy voice. I knew it was Kaiba because of two reasons. One, only he has such an ice-cold voice; and two, only he calls me a dog. "Don't you have a company to run?" I asked angrily as I turned around to meet his freezing glare.

"Not at the moment, I don't have to be there 24/7, you know."

"Really? Because it seems you do work 24/7,"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes when I said that. "Don't act like you know how it is, you mutt," he said coldly as he walked away. I calmed down a little. All of these fights are getting really old.

"You two really 'love' each other don't you?" Tristan asked. He knew about my crush, and he was okay with that.

"Piss off," I said while staring out the window, trying to hide a blush. But when I heard Tristan laugh I knew I had failed miserably.

School is over. Finally! It's the longest day of the week, but the best thing about it is that I have most of my classes with Kaiba, so I can stare freely at him without any stupid comments from Tristan. I stood at the school entrance, dawdling. I didn't want to go home, but I know that if I wasn't on time there would be big trouble for me. So I started to walk, but bumped into Kaiba for the second time that day.

"What is it with you, mutt, are you trying to get me angry today?"

You know, a fight with Kaiba is better than going home, so I tried to make him more irritated. I like it when he gets angry-a small part of his emotionless mask falls, and I can see passion burning in his eyes. Something other than his normal, stabbing-ice glare everyone gets.

"Maybe I am, Kaiba," I said, spitting his name out viciously.

"Then you're doing a good job," he growled.

"Well, thank you…I do my best to get on your nerves," I taunted him.

"Stop messing with me! I'm not into your games, so stop it before I send you to the hospital!"

"Watch out that I don't send you there first!"

And we started to fight. People gathered around us and screamed, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some of my friends tried to pull us apart. And when they succeeded, I didn't say anything to them. I needed to go home, and fast. I ran down the street, hoping that dad might be asleep. I softly opened the door, trying not to make any sounds.

"Why are you late, boy?"

"Sorry dad, but I—"

"LIES!" he shouted. "I think you need a little punishment!"

It was the worst beating I ever had, and afterwards Dad kicked me out of the house again. I think my wrist is broken, and I have a black eye. This is the sixth time in only three weeks. Why don't I run away? I sighed heavily, knowing I have nowhere else to go. I walked down an ally, not knowing where I was.

"Joseph…you're going down!" I heard behind me, wondering who called me JOSEPH!

I turned around to see some of the boys from my old gang. They often looked for me and attacked me for betraying them. Normally, I can handle them, but with the beating from my dad, I think I'm in trouble. I turned around and started to run. But there were three boys blocking the way. I was trapped. The leader grabbed my broken wrist, but I fought the urge to scream out in pain. He slammed me into the wall.

''Well, well, look at you! You're a moron what can't do anything-nothing more than a stray dog on the street. If you had stayed with us, you would be much better off. Guys, let's give him our punishment!"

I didn't scream or cry during the beating. I don't know when they left, but my whole body poured out intense pain. My sight was blurred by the blood coming out of a gash on my forehead. I couldn't see the rest of my wounds, but I could really feel all of them. I tried to stand up. It worked, but I felt weak, very weak. I used the wall for support and started to walk, trying to find some help on these dangerous, night streets.

It seemed I was in a rich neighbourhood. I saw a house that seemed familiar. Was it Kaiba's house? But he wouldn't help me, would he? He hates me! I saw that the huge gate was slightly open, so I slipped past it—as I have nothing left to lose. There was a long driveway before I could reach the door, and I had nothing I could use to support my weight. I might collapse in the middle of the driveway, but I went anyway. With each step I took I felt myself get weaker. I see black spots in my vision; I know I don't have long before I pass out.

Somehow I was able to reach the door. I rang the doorbell. I hoped Kaiba himself would open the door and not a maid or his little brother. I waited there a long time, looking at the door. When the door opened I was blinded by the light from inside.

"J-Joey?" I heard. I couldn't see who opened the door, but I forced out, "Please...help…me," before I fell forward into total darkness.

When I woke up again, my head felt very heavy. And everything hurt. I carefully opened my eyes and saw I was in a strange room. Where was I?

"Finally decide to wake up?"

I looked left to see Seto-I mean Kaiba-standing against the wall. He walked over to me. He placed his hand on my forehead. It felt cold against my skin, and that felt good. I moved my hand so it lay on top of his, keeping his hand there. He looked very surprised by my action. He sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

"I feel heavy and warm," I said softly, noticing I couldn't speak very well.

"Maybe you should sleep some more," he said.

"Hmm," I murmured, closing my eyes. "Thank you…Seto," I said softly before drifting to sleep.

When I awoke for the second time, I noticed that Seto was in the room. He sat on a chair and seemed fast asleep. He looked cute with that peaceful expression on his face. He opened his eyes and stared at me. I couldn't look away from his face, but I smiled at him. It felt good to be in his presence without us fighting. He moved his hand and brushed a few bangs out my face. "What happened, Joey?" he asked.

I knew that question would come. I sighed and looked at the celling. "Some of my old gang members beat me up," I said, not feeling to lie.

"And what else…I believe you were in a fight, but some of your wounds are older"

I looked at him, and for the first time-despite both beatings—felt the urge to cry. I felt my eyes begin to water, but I didn't want him to think I'm weak or that I'm not able to fight against him. "It's nothing," I said, holding back the tears.

"Nothing?" he half-screamed. "Joey, look at you…both your wrists are broken. You just collapsed on my doorstep, with your whole body bleeding! Don't say that it's nothing…because I know it wasn't, and what I don't understand is what happened to you. How I hate to admit this, but you are strong, so strong that you would never let yourself be beat up."

"You don't know me," I said, a tear falling from my eye as I turned away.

Seto, uuh-I mean Kaiba…I mean Seto-Oh whatever! He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me up, setting me up against the headboard. He looked me right in the eye as he said, "I know you well enough to say, and you won't let that happen so easily."

I looked at him, but I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed still. But tears fell out of my eyes. I was crying, and I hate myself for that, because I don't want to cry. Seto brought his hand to my face, wiping the tears away. Then I lost it, I launched myself forward and buried my head in his shoulder and cried. I felt him freeze but I didn't care. I didn't hug him, but I really wanted to hold him. Slowly, very slowly, I felt his arm move around me. He held me while I cried from the pain of the beatings and what happens at home. Slowly I pulled back, a little ashamed of what I did.

"Sorry, Seto, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

He blinked a couple of times. "What happened, Pup?" he asked softly.

I looked away. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I whispered. I don't know why I gave in…maybe because he called me 'pup,' (that is much better than 'mutt') or maybe it was the gentle voice he used to say it. Seto nodded.

"Did you ever hear the rumours about my dad in school?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second. "The rumours that your dad is a drunk and he beats you up? Yeah, I have heard of those."

I looked down, unable to face him. "What if I said that they are true?"

Seto stiffened. "Are you serious…he does that?"

I nodded, tears slipping from my eyes. "He beat me up again today because I was late and the bills weren't paid. He makes me pay them. He broke my wrist and kicked me out again. I hate it there, but I have nowhere else to go. I wish I could go to my sister, but I don't have the money for that either. I just want to go away."

Seto stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it again. "I don't know what to say," he said eventually. He looked at me with worry, his emotionless mask completely ripped away. He looked at me with what I call his 'real eyes.' He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Maybe, just maybe, I can help you."

My eyes lit up when I heard that. "H-how?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, "You can stay here, so you don't have to return there. I know how it is."

"Are you serious…can I really stay here?"

He nodded, and if my eyes didn't deceive me, I saw a little blush on his cheeks.

I lifted my arm carefully and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Seto, thank you."

I let go of him to make sure I wasn't crossing any boundaries. When I did, his eyes locked with mine. We just stared at each other, not knowing what else to do. I saw the blush on his cheeks and I felt mine heat up as well.

Suddenly it looked like he was coming closer—wait, he was. My lips stopped less than an inch from his, I looked him in the eyes, and then he pressed our lips together.

It was the best kiss I have ever received. I was kissed before by girls, but this was better in every way. I was in heaven. When we let go of each other, we looked at each other, blushing and smiling. I felt the urge to do it again, so I did. We went on like that for a good ten minutes.

Then I felt tired again. I had lost much blood, so it didn't come as a surprise. Seto sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you…Joey…my puppy,"

When I heard that I smiled brightly, feeling safe for a first time in years. I know we will scare some people at school tomorrow, but I don't care.

"Love you, too…Seto…my master."

I heard him chuckle. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

**So that was it. Did you like it? I hope you did! Please leave a review. And you know what maybe there could be another chapter in Seto's POV but I don't really know tell what you think I should do!**


	2. Seto's POV

**So I'm doing a second chapter in Seto's POV. This is the first time I've done something like this…. I hope you enjoy.**

I'm Seto, Seto Kaiba. But everyone calls me Kaiba; I don't want anyone to speak my first name. Only my special people, like my brother, may call me Seto. I'm the CEO of my own company.

They say I'm a very cold person. That is not entirely true-I started doing that so people would leave me and Mokuba alone. I do have feelings; I just don't show them. I learned to keep tight control over them. But one person does manage to break that practice, and I think I have a little crush on him. That person is Joey Wheeler

I slowly walked down the corridor, grabbing a textbook out of my locker. As I started walking to class, the bell rang. Suddenly, I saw a flash of gold, and someone bumped into me. I looked down and saw none other than Joey Wheeler, the blond mutt that, for some reason, had stolen my heart. But I will not show him my feelings. No I won't!

"Watch were you're going mutt," I said coldly.

He looked up and glared at me. His expression made me think of an angry dog. He quickly stood up, yelling, "I am not a dog! Now get out of my way, I'm late."

He rushed past me, and I sighed when he was out of earshot because it's hard for me to stay cold with him. I walked to my classroom; this was the only hour that Joey and I didn't have together. I saw some girls whispering about me, so I sent them a cold glare, and they shut up. The teacher was explaining something what I had learned when I was about 12 years old. I opened my laptop and started doing more important things.

As I sat in the cafeteria, I saw Tristan and Joey rush inside. It looked like they were racing, and I was correct, because about two seconds later Joey cheered, "Yes, I won! Now pay up, buddy!"

I tried my hardest not to smile, so I focused on my computer and started to finish my work. After some time I felt like I was being watched; I slowly glanced over the top of my laptop and I moved my fingers like I was typing. I saw Joey staring at me; he had a dreamy look on his face, and it took all my self-control not to blush. Tristan started talking, so Joey turned to pay more attention to him.

I put my laptop away and stood up. As I started walking towards the table where Joey sat, I heard him cursing something. I found that a perfect moment for a little teasing. I love it when his eyes burn with the passion to beat me. "What is the dog barking about?"

Joey slowly turned around to meet my steady gaze. I stared down at him, and he glared at me. "Don't you have a company to run?"

"Not at the moment-I don't have to be there 24/7, you know."

"Really?" I heard the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he continued, "Because it seems you DO work 24/7."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't act like you know how it is, you mutt," I answered coldly before I walked away.

How dare him! He didn't know how it was…he really pisses me off….but that is why I love him. I heard Tristan laugh so I looked back to see Joey staring out the window with a cute blush on his face. I sighed, accepting that I couldn't be mad at him. Yes, this all is getting very old.

When school was over, I was one of the first out of the classroom. I needed to be at a meeting, so I was hurrying a little. I was pissed off, because Joey had been staring at me the whole time, I swear. I can't concentrate on my work like that. It's not that I don't like it, I just…yeah…I'm not really sure what I want.

Then for the second freakin' time today, Joey bumped into me! Being as pissed as I was, I said angrily, "What is it with you, mutt, are you trying to get me angry today?"

He locked eyes with me, as he stood up. He was one of the few people who could look at me in the eyes. The other people look away, afraid to be frozen on the spot.

"Maybe I am, Kaiba," he said, spitting my name out.

That made me angrier than I already was. "Then you're doing a good job," I growled.

"Well, thank you…I do my best to get on your nerves," he said.

With that I lost some of my self-control. "Stop messing with me! I'm not into your games, so stop it before I send you to the hospital!"

"Watch out that I don't send you there first!"

We started to fight. No matter how much I hate to admit it, he is a good fighter. People gathered around us and screamed, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" After some time his friends separated us. We glared at each other for a second, and then walked away without a word. When I sat in my limo, I saw him running towards-I assume-home, and if I'm not mistaken, he looked panicked and sad.

I sighed as I looked out the limo's widow. I was done with work, but I didn't feel like going home. Mokuba was at a friend's house, so I would be alone. I hate that, because suddenly the house seems too big. But I was never going to tell anyone I don't like being alone. I got out of the car and walked inside.

As I sat in the living room, I let my emotionless mask slip completely off. The only thing I like about being alone is that I can be myself. I'm sure the loneliness can be seen on my face. Is it so bad that I want someone by my side? No, scratch that-I want Joey at my side. He is the only one in the world for whom I have this kind of feelings. I sighed…I'm a love-struck fool. Joey would never feel the same way for me.

The doorbell rang. Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone. And didn't I lock the gate? How were they able to reach the door? I put on my emotionless mask as best I could, then I opened the door. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Joey stood there leaning against the side of the door. His eyes that normally had a living fire burning behind them looked dull and lifeless. And he was covered in blood.

"J-Joey?" I managed to stammer.

He looked up, but I could see that he didn't see me. Suddenly he started rocking back and forth. "Please…help….me," he said before he fell forward.

I caught him around his middle, so his head landed on my chest. My mind was immediately filled with all kinds of thoughts. What had happened? Who did this to my puppy? Wait a sec-'MY puppy?' That's not important right now. I need to think calmly and straight. I need…I need to get him cleaned up and into a bed. Yes… I looked behind Joey to see a red trail up to the door where he had walked. This was worse than I thought it was.

I lifted Joey up bridal style, and brought him to a bathroom. I sat Joey on the counter. I grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning the wound on his head. It was a big one; the blood had covered most of his face. After I bandaged the wound, I looked carefully at his face. There were no more wounds, just a black eye. I slowly reached over to touch it; Joey's face twisted in pain when I did, so I stopped.

Then I went on to his upper half. I didn't want to embarrass Joey, but I had to take his shirt off to help him. I slowly removed his shirt. When I saw his chest I stumbled back. There were all kind of bruises, cuts and other wounds all over his chest. I grabbed the cloth again and washed him off. There were a lot of fresh wounds. But it seemed like there were some older wounds, too, as well as some very old scars. None of them seemed pleasant. The worst was his side; he had a huge gash in it. I tried to bandage it, but it was already red again. He must have lost a lot of blood.

Slowly Joey's arm moved. But his wrist did something it shouldn't do. I gently inspected his arm and found the wrist was broken. I looked to see if something else was broken and it turned out that his other wrist was broken, too. I sighed; I can't take care of that. I had to wait until Joey was well enough to see a doctor.

I slowly picked Joey up and brought him to my room, leaving his blood-stained shirt in the bathroom. I didn't want to put that on him again. So after I laid him in bed I grabbed a shirt of mine and pulled it over his head. It was a little too big, but it was better than nothing. I slowly moved the covers over him. He seemed very peaceful now. I don't know what I was doing while I waited for Joey to wake up. I sat everywhere. On the bed, but I found it too close. On the chair, on the ground against the closet…everywhere. But I never left the room, and I never took my eyes off him once, waiting to see him wake up.

After I moved, for what I think was the hundredth time, I stood against the wall as Joey's eyes slowly opened. My heart jumped. He was okay. I said trying to sound gentle, "Finally decide to wake up?"

He looked at me. He looked exhausted, surprised, and for some reason a little happy. I walked toward him. His face was flushed and he looked so vulnerable. I couldn't help myself as I placed my hand on his forehead. He smiled when I did that. He slowly moved one of his hands on top of mine keeping my hand in place. It surprised me as I let out a blissful sigh and sat on the side of the bed next to him.

"I feel heavy and warm," he said. It looked like it was hard for him to speak.

Now that I felt content that he is safe I said, "Maybe you should sleep some more."

"Hmm," he said, closing his eyes. "Thank you….Seto." Then he fell fast asleep.

I looked at him, surprised that he had used my first name. I couldn't help but smile. After some time I moved my hand from his forehead. I carefully laid his hand back, so not to hurt his wrist. I looked at his face, he looked so peaceful now. I bent forward and softly kissed his forehead. When I sat upright I realised what I had done. I quickly stood up, blushing madly. That was a long time ago that I did that.

I grabbed the chair and sat beside the bed. I looked at him. Why had I done that? Well, I knew the answer, but…why did I do it? I was just tired—yes, that was it. I leaned back in the chair, my eyes falling closed every so often and eventually I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up again, I did know one thing: I will regret falling asleep like this. I slowly opened my eyes and started to look at Joey's face. I saw that his eyes were open, and he smiled at me. I quickly shook the sleepiness off. I moved my hand to his head and brushed some bangs out of his face.

"What happened, Joey?" I asked.

He sighed, knowing I would ask that. He broke his gaze with me and stared at the ceiling.

"Some of my old gang members beat me up," he said, not scared and almost like he was unconcerned that it happened at all.

"And what else?" I asked. "I believe you were in a fight, but some of your wounds are older." He looked at me, his eyes glistening. He was fighting back tears, but why?

"It's nothing." He said.

Then I got angry. "Nothing?" I almost screamed. "Joey, look at you," I said, scanning with my eyes over his body. "Both your wrists are broken. You just collapsed on my doorstep, with your whole body bleeding! Don't say that it's nothing!" e smiled when I did thatH It took all my self-control to not start shouting. "Because I know it wasn't, and what I don't understand is what happened to you. How I hate to admit this, but you are strong…so strong that you would never let yourself be beat up." Okay, I didn't mean to say the last part, but that doesn't matter.

"You don't know me," he said softly, and a tear fell from his eye.

That angered me. I grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up to set him against the headboard. I sat on the side of the bed and I looked him right in the eye, and said honestly, trying my best to sound gentle, "I know you well enough to say, and you won't let that happen so easily."

He looked at me, tears falling out of his eyes. I hated seeing him like this; I like it better when he laughs. I slowly moved my hand that still rested on his shoulder to his face and started wiping the tears away. Then he launched himself into my arms, buried his head in my shoulder and cried. I froze up-nobody had ever cried on me, not even my brother. I didn't know what to do. But something told me to hold him. Slowly I lifted my arms and wrapped them around him. I felt him relax when I did that, but he still sobbed. I sat there, feeling a bit awkward. But I let him cry, it seemed like he needed that. Slowly I let my head rest on top of his; I don't think he noticed. I closed my eyes and held him a little tighter.

After some time he slowly pulled away, looking a bit ashamed. "Sorry, Seto, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to process what had just happened. "What happened, Pup?" I asked softly.

'Pup?' Why did I call him that? I thought to myself. Because he looks like one, that's why.

He looked away and whispered, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

I wondered what he would hide, what secret he wanted me to keep, but I nodded-anything for my little puppy.

"Did you ever hear the rumours about my dad in school?"

I was confused by the question. I thought for a second before I voiced my thoughts. "The rumours that your dad is a drunk and he beats you up? Yeah, I have heard of those."

He looked down, not facing me and he said so softly, I had to strain to hear him.

"What if I said that they are true?"

I stiffened and looked at him, shocked. "Are you serious…he does that?"

He nodded, crying all over again as he started to explain. "He beat me up again today because I was late and the bills weren't paid. He makes me pay them. He broke my wrist and kicked me out again. I hate it there, but I have nowhere else to go. I wish I could go to my sister, but I don't have the money for that either. I just want to go away."

I stared at him, not bothering to keep my emotions in check anymore. He could see the real me. If he was able to say all this, he may know the real me. That is the least I could do. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I don't know what to say," I said eventually. I looked him at him with worry. I started to wipe his tears away with my thumb. Then an idea came into my mind. "Maybe, just maybe, I can help you."

I saw his eyes light up when I said that. "H-how?" he asked hopefully.

I looked away, and stared at the carpet that had suddenly become very interesting. "You can stay here, so you don't have to return there. I know how it is." It was true, I did know.

"Are you serious…can I really stay here?" he asked, sounding encouraged.

I nodded, and a little blush spread across my cheeks. He carefully lifted his arm and pulled me into a one-armed hug. I was surprised, but accepted it gladly. He pulled away much too quickly, but when he did our eyes locked. As we stared at each other, not saying a word, I slowly put my arms around him. I blushed madly, and his cheeks were a beautiful red colour as well.

Without noticing it, we both leaned in, our lips stopping an inch away from each other. He looked me in the eyes, and then I closed the distance that was bothering me so much.

I felt great, it was my first kiss. Yes, I know that is stupid, but I only want to kiss someone I love. And I'm madly in love with Joey. I was in heaven when he responded. I don't know how long we sat there kissing, but for me it was way too short. When we drew apart, we looked at each other, both of us a deep red colour. But we were smiling, and my smile grew brighter as he kissed me again. I started to get more confides and deepened the kiss, pulling him into my lap. It so feels so amazing that I don't want to stop. But after ten minutes, we did, striving to return our breathing to normal.

Joey felt very tired again, but he had lost lots of blood, so I don't blame him. I sat him down on the bed again and got in beside him and pulled the covers over both of us. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you…Joey….my puppy."

I saw him smile a big smile and he snuggled closer to me. "Love you, too…Seto…my master."

I chuckled softly as I felt him fall asleep. I slowly moved us a little so his head rested against my chest and I could put my arms around him. I kissed his forehead before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep some more myself.

**So how was it? I think I did good. I worked hard on this so be nice, okay? **

**You know maybe, just maybe, I will do something about what happens after this. I'm not sure, but I would love to do it.**


End file.
